Be Mine
by Sweet Knight
Summary: Rose Weasley cree detestar a Scorpius Malfoy. Es San Valentin y recibe una tarjeta que la cita en las Mazmorras. ¿Quien será su admirador?


**Declaimer:** Harry Potter NO me pertenece, ni sus lugares, personajes y hechizos, tan solo atribuyanme la escritura.

**Summary: **Rose Weasley cree detestar a Scorpius Malfoy. Es San Valentin y recibe una tarjeta que la cita en las Mazmorras. ¿Quien será su admirador?

**Autor: **Sweet Knight~

**Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley**

_**Be Mine. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Si había algo que a Rose Weasley le disgustará ese era Scorpius Malfoy._

Y en realidad ella no se basaba en la fama de su padre. O en lo que la gente pensará de su familia, no claro que no. Al contrarío ella siempre había tratado de llevarse bien con el muchacho. Pero cuando el la miro con la nariz arrugada y rechazo su mano, ella lo comenzó a despreciar.

Porqué una cosa era que intentara llevarse bien con el. Para matar la rivalidad entre las familias, pues no le gustaban las riñas, ella era una persona muy pacifica y en contra de todos los prejuicios de la gente. Sobre todo sabiendo que la guerra se había terminado hacía años.

Era Febrero y al contrarío del resto de sus compañeras ella lo detestaba. Marcaba la diferencia a pesar de ser una chica de cabello pelirrojo, sabiendo que en Hogwarts había tantas parecidas.

No le parecía en absoluto que sus abuelos Molly y Arthur decidieran haber tenido tantos hijos, ¡Por Merlín! ¿¡Acaso no pensaron en las consecuencias!...

Bufo, cuando observo como frente a ella pasaba aquel rubio que tanto despreciaba. Altivo y tan engreído como siempre, el chico le dedico una mirada llena de desdén y fue a reunirse con sus compañeros de casa.

El gran comedor estaba hecho un lío. Lleno de adornos y corazones. Totalmente rosado y decorado con pequeños cupidos voladores que te zumbaban en el oído y te susurraban cosas alentadoras para declarar tele al chico de tus sueños.

¡Por la misma Rowena Ravenclaw! ¿Que tan estúpida necesitaba ser una chica para hacerle caso a un hechizo de transformación?. Por supuesto que ese no era su caso, ella no estaba enamorada, a pesar de estar en la edad en la que todo es color de rosa en esa clase de situaciones. Estaba demasiado ocupada, y debía estudiar para los TIMO'S

-Ya Rosie, deberías quitar esa cara... -masculló su prima Molly a su lado.

Rose se volvió y la miro con los ojos en blanco. - No tengo otra, Molly... -se excuso.

-¡Por Merlín, Rose Weasley! ¡Claro que la tienes! ¡Deja de aparentar ya que nada te interesa! -exclamo la chica de cabellos pelirrojos cobrizos.

Rose por supuesto la ignoro olímpicamente. Entonces un muchacho de Slytherin, de cabellos lizos y negros y piel ligeramente bronceada apareció, deslumbrando a varias chicas de su mesa con sus expectantes ojos verdes.

-¡Hola Chicas! -las saludó.

-Ya sabes que eres bienvenido aquí, cuando el _hurón_ de Malfoy no venga contigo. -masculló Rose, acomodándose el cabello alborotado y rojizo hacia atrás.

Molly se llevó una mano a la frente, desesperada. -¿Porqué demonios lo odias tanto, Rosie?

La aludida tampoco respodio a aquello, era una persona sumamente inteligente, no por nada había quedado en Ravenclaw, dio un vistazo a la mesa de los Verde y Plata y se encontró con una perturbadora mirada color mercurio. Un sonoro sonrojo fue inevitable en sus pecosas mejillas.

Rose Weasley era muy bonita. Había sacado el encanto de su madre, y el cabello rebelde e imposible también, aunque el color natural de su amado padre y los ojos de este también. Para su edad estaba bien desarrollada, y su prima Molly siempre estaba diciendo que las Weasley estaban muy bien dotadas de pecho, pues alardeaba que ambas tenían tallas grandes para su edad. Aunque a eso ella no le daba importancia.

Y a pesar de ser como era. Nunca había tenido novio, quizá no era que no tuviera pretendientes si no que... a ella parecía no interesarle aquello por el momento. Y en fechas como San Valentin, cuando el ambiente se tornaba extremadamente meloso ella tomaba la actitud de la típica chica amargada sin pareja.

Se quedo mirando a la nada por un instante. Y su primo Albus la saco de sus pensamientos, que intentaban llegar a una conclusión de porque aquellos ojos grises la miraban justamente a ella.

-¡Hey Rose, que te estoy hablando! -la zarandeo el muchacho por los hombros. Hasta hacerla mirarlo.

-¿Que pasa Al? … -murmuró ella cuando por fin salió de su burbuja.

-¡Nunca me haces caso! -bramó el chico y se cruzó de brazos. -¡Dije que si piensas mandarle una tarjeta a alguien para que valla contigo al baile esta noche!

La ojos azules rodó los ojos. - No me apetece asistir, ya te lo había dicho.

Las mejillas se le inflamaron al azabache que la miro con reproche y de brazos cruzados.- ¡Rosie! ¡Tienes que ir!

-¿Porqué te empeñas tanto en que asista a esa cosa, Al? ¡Ya estas _grandesito_, bien que puedes andarte tu solo! -exclamó la muchacha con porte firme y altivo, su primo siempre conseguía lo que quería y esta vez no lo iba a lograr.

_Como que se Llamaba Rose Weasley._

Albus volvió a hacer un puchero. Y se le acerco para hablarle en el oído. -Sabes de por si lo penosos que será para mi llevar a Lucy al baile... -masculló pegando los dientes y haciendo aquel imperfecto sonido que la pelirroja detestaba tanto.

-¡No es mi problema!-reprocho la chica.- ¡Hay muchas que se mueren por ti y tu tenías que aceptar ir con tu prima!

-No lo entiendes, Rose. Luu me manipula.

-¡No te excuses en eso Albus Potter! ¡Tiene once años!

-¡y por algo es hija de Percival Weasley! -bramó el muchacho con los colores subidos en el rostro.

Entonces Rosie cayó en su juego. Odiaba tener que llegar al punto en el que la demás gente se enterará de sus conversaciones, odiaba que la gente tuviera algo que hablar a sus espaldas así que se rindió. _Porqué tal vez ella se llamara Rose Weasley. Pero el apellido Potter tal vez era mucho más fuerte..._

-¡Esta bien, iré!-exclamó y se llevo un bocado a la boca, mientras Albus sonreía triunfante- ¡Pero solo porqué me das lastima, indigente!

-¡Te amo, Rose! -masculló el azabache y beso la mejilla de su prima.

A su lado izquierdo, Molly rió. Albus se marchó, claro ya había conseguido lo que quería. Entonces Rose supo que era el momento, puede que su querida prima fuera perfeccionista, y era prefecta junto con ella. Pero como que se llamaba Rose Weasley ella era mas astuta.

-Hey... Moh. -la llamó y un segundo después ambos ojos azules turquesa chocaron. - … ¿Tú con quien vas? -murmuró con inocencia, como si fuera un comentario inofensibo.

Al momento a su prima de cabellos lacios y perfectamente peinados le temblaron las manos. Estaba nerviosa, ella lo sabía. Porque la conocía a la perfección, cuando buscaba un punto fijo en la pared y sus ojos parecían desorbitados, jugueteaba con sus dedos y fruncía los labios, eran de las pocas veces que la hija de tío Percy se quedaba sin habla.

Balbuceo algo que la pelirroja no entendió. Y entonces fue momento de usar sus acusadores ojos azules. - ¿Con quien? -repitió. - No te entendí...

Entonces la chica se sonrojó, ¿Era su imaginación o de pronto hacía calor? Y para su mala suerte, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y sus ojos no pudieron evitar localizarlas buscando una sonora distracción.

Rose también miro hacía ahí y al notar que a su lado su prima se tensara sonrió victoriosa.

¡Bingo!.

Fred Weasley hacía su aparición matutina acompañado por James y Lyssander. Entonces Rose recargo su codo en la mesa y miro a su prima expectante.

-Callate, Rose... -masculló la chica en voz baja, temblorosa.

-Yo nunca he dicho nada... -murmuró con voz cómplice la pelirroja jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. Y aunque su prima favorita la miro con desprecio por un momento no retiro su posicion.

Porque ella bien que sabía lo que esos dos se traían entre manos. Aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera admitirlo, las extrañas miradas, esos impactantes roses y desapariciones, cada cabo suelto que Rose había ido uniendo. Ella no era nada estúpida y estaba encantada con la idea, por más extraño que sonara. Ella quería lo mejor para su prima y estaba completamente segura de que ese algo era Fred.

Entonces, ya satisfecha, la chica pelirroja busco con la mirada a Albus en su mesa, para compartir el triunfante momento. Sin embargo no se encontró con los ojos verdes de su primo, si no de nuevo con la tenue mirada de Scorpius Malfoy.

Se sonrojo nuevamente. ¿En que pensaba ese tipo? ¿ahora había decidido acosarla?. Era tonto pensarlo cuando llevaba cinco años ignorándola o insultándola. Pero su mirada ahora era tan petrifican te que no podía pensar en mover un dedo siquiera. Ese Malfoy tenía la sangre pesada y ella le odiaba...

-Si claro... -escuchó la voz de Molly-. Ya veo que no odias tanto a Malfoy como tu dices.

Rose se volvió inmediatamente. - ¿Que... quieres decir? -balbuceo.

-Te gusta el tipo... -masculló la chica de cobrizos cabellos. - Y parece que a el no le eres tan indiferente como pensamos, Rosie.

-¡Estas diciendo estupideces, Molly! ¡Se te subió la sangre a la cabeza desde que Freddy apareció por aquí!

-¡Shh!- la silenció la muchacha cubriendo su boca con sus manos -Te escucharán.

Entonces con porte elegante, la pelos enmarañados se levanto de la mesa de Ravenclaw y arrastró a su prima fuera del lugar, a nadie le extraño aquello, los Weasley's siempre dejaban mucho que decir... Cosa que por cierto Rose odiaba más que nada.

Al llegar a su torre, esperaron la pregunta de aquella águila tallada en madera. Cuando hubo inquirido respondieron correctamente y se adentraron en su preciosa Sala Común. Subieron las escaleras hasta las habitaciones de las chicas de quinto y allí la pelirroja arrojo a la cabellos cobrizos a la cama.

-¡No me gusta Scorpius Malfoy! ¡No me gusta! ¡Lo detesto! ¡Y es el último hombre en el que me fijaría! -Bramó.

-Esta bien, esta bien, Rosie... -dijo la chica y se acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. -Pero yo dije lo mismo de Fred... -balbuceo por lo bajo. Sumamente apenada.

-¡Lo tuyo es diferente, Moh! ¡Fred es extremadamente lindo cuando no esta haciendo sus bromas!

Molly se sentó sobre la cómoda y blanda cama, coloco sus codos sobre sus piernas y acuno su rostro entre sus manos, frustrada. - Lo nuestro esta mal, lo sé... Somos primos. La familia jamás lo aceptará, pero Rose, te lo juro, lo que siento por el me lleva a arriesgarme, es algo que jamás imagine sentir... Imagino que mi padre dirá que soy muy tonta y que son imaginaciones precoses, pero … No lo creo, simplemente... _Me enamoré de mi primo._

-No te culpo... -la consoló Rose- Uno no elige de quien se enamora, Moh. Además sabes que yo loa apoyo. -y le dio un par de palmadas en los hombros.

-Por eso mismo quiero que sepas que, no importa que sea un Malfoy, yo te apoyaré... -insistió la chica.

-De verdad, Molly, ¿No crees que si me gustará … ese... te lo hubiera dicho ya?- inquirió Rose.

Y cuando Molly estuvo a punto de responder algo, quizá poco congruente para su prima, una lechuza toco, literalmente, a su ventana. La hija de Percy, se dedico a abrirle paso y esta dio una vuelta completa por la habitación y aterrizo con elegancia en los brazos de Rose luego de girar sobre si misma. Era un ave preciosa, de distintos tonos grises y ojos rojos. Molly vio que llevaba algo parecido a una nota atada a una pata y de inmediato se la quito.

-_Para Rose..._ -leyó.

-¡Dame eso!-exclamó emocionada la pelirroja y le arrebato la tarjeta a su prima. Molly se puso feliz antes que nada, hacía mucho que no veía a la chica tan emocionada, no desde que accidentalmente Albus había chocado contra Scorpius en un partido de Quidditch y ambos habían ido a parar a la enfermería.

-Lee, lee...-la incitó esperando saber el contenido de la tarjeta.

La pelirroja la abrió y entonces varios corazones rojos brotaron del interior de la tarjeta en la cuál estaba escrita la frase...

_Be Mine... _-leyó la pelirroja con los ojos bien abiertos.

Y entonces como por arte de Magia, y bien literalmente, un pétalo voló desprendiéndose de la carta y se colocó en las muñecas de la chica, para luego trasformarse en una hermosa rosa Roja. Encantada con aquella magia tan extraordinaria, Molly le quito la tarjeta a su prima y leyó la parte de atrás...

-_Si me concedes el honor, me gustaría encontrarme contigo debajo del recuadro de la bruja tuerta en las mazmorras, a las doce... Hay algo que debo decirte_.

-¿Quien firma? -inquirió emocionada, Rose.

-Nadie... -masculló desilusionada Molly. Pero tan pronto como lo perdieron, rápidamente el brillo volvió a sus ojos.- ¡Debes ir, Rosie! ¡Debes ir y conocerlo! ¡Quizá sea el chico que haz estado esperando! -exclamó la muchacha para luego en volver a su prima en un dulce abrazo.

Y así fue...

Molly, por supuesto se encargo de que Rosie pareciera la muchacha más deslumbrante de todo el castillo esa noche. Llevaba el rebelde cabello enrizado y recogido, un vestido blanco corto hasta sobre las rodillas y una sarta de accesorios para decorar. Normalmente la chica no hubiera accedido, sin embargo se había dejado llevar.

Cuando apareció en el baile sin pareja alguna, todos la miraron boquiabiertos. ¿Esa era la Prefecta de quinto año, la de Ravenclaw, la despeinada?. Albus no tardo en hacer acto de presencia con la pequeña hermana de Molly colgando de su brazo.

-¡Estas deslumbrante, Rose! ¡Tu también Moh! -saltó el chico, alegre. Quien por cierto también lucía muy apuesto al lado de la princesa Lucy.

-¡Luu! ¡Esos colores son muy fuertes! ¡Estás muy chica! ¿quien te ha maquillado? -la reprendió su hermana mayor, y ofendida, la chiquilla se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Estoy hermosa! ¡Albus me lo ha dicho! ¡¿Verdad que si, Al? -exclamó la chica de castaños cabellos.

-He sido yo la que la ha arreglado... -dijo la voz de su prima mayor, Dominique. Quien se aproximaba a ellos, del brazo de James.-¿Acaso no esta divina?

La voz y la actitud de Dominique, hacían a Molly caer rendida a sus pies, realmente le tenía algo de miedo, siendo ella tan ruda y bueno... Molly no era muy buena con esas cosas.-Divina... -cedió la pelos cobrizos.

Ese era el último baile de Nini y James en el castillo, ya que ese mismo año se graduarían del colegio, así que parecían bastante divertidos, pues al poco rato volvieron a bailar. Todo el mundo parecía saber que había algo más que simple "Familia" entre ellos. Y bueno, a diferencia de Molly, a Dominique nada le importaba.

Cerca de las Once, fue cuando Rose dudó.

-¿Y si es una broma pesada? -inquirió de la nada mientras se hallaban comiendo en una mesa alejada de la pista de baile.

-¿Broma? -se extrañó Albus.- ¿De que hablas, Ro?

Claro que a Rose, se le había olvidado por completo comentarle aquello a su primo. Quien por cierto era sumamente celoso, y no le gustaba verla con nadie, y por supuesto como si fuera su hermano mayor detestaba a todo aquel que diera una particular ceña de pretender algo con ella.

Hugo, que no había mencionado nada, celoso también, soltó- ¿No será que has quedado con alguien verdad?

-¡Hugo! -lo reprendió Moh.- Tu hermana también necesita privacidad.

Rose le agradeció a Merlín tener a Molly cerca pues en aquellos momentos ella se habría quedado sin respuesta y habría soltado la sopa. Sin embargo cuando observó la llegada de su querídisimo primo Fred, y vio a este con intensiones de desaparecerse por ahí con ella, sintió que se hundía.

-Albus, ¿Scorpius no ha venido? -inquirió Lily junto a Hugo, quien también pareció interesarse en aquello, y Rose quizo gritarle "Gracias" a su prima pelirroja.

-No, Lily. Dijo que eran tonterías. -respondió simplemente el azabache.

Y el corazón de Rose se aceleró. Tonterías, eh. Eso reducía las probabilidades de que el dueño de aquella nota hubiera sido el estúpido de Malfoy... Y eso estaba genial. Pero si era realmente así. _¿Porqué no estaba feliz? _

Frunció los labios, y los nervios la invadieron cuando Molly le dio un codazo y vio que ya faltaba un cuarto para las doce. Con una patética escusa se despidió de todos y se marcho a paso lento hacía las mazmorras. No quería ser tan puntual, o parecería desesperada, así que se tomo su tiempo.

Y cuando llego ahí se le pusieron los nervios de punta, sin embargo al poco rato comprobó que no había nadie... Y se hicieron las 12 y cuarto... Doce y treinta. La una y nadie aparecía. Fue entonces cuando la muchacha decidió que había sido una broma pesada, tal y como había temído. Y se odio por haberse ilusionado.

Pero justo cuando se iba a largar de ese lugar, furiosa consigo misma. Escuchó unos pasos al fondo del pasillo. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escuchó que la llamaban, y temió haber reconocido correctamente esa voz... Porqué si no mal recordaba era de...

-Me retrase... -dijo el muchacho entre las sombras y se encogió de hombros. Llevaba aún el uniforme puesto, clara prueba de que en efecto había decidido no asistir al baile de San Valentin.

El corazón de Rose latía a mil por hora. Y cuando el muchacho al fin salio de entre la penumbra el corazón se le encogió. Y como una bofetada todas esas ilusiones volvieron y chocaron contra su rostro de frívola manera.

Scorpius Malfoy con su paso lento y seductor se aproximaba hacía ella. Y no estaba sorprendida, quizá porque era lo que realmente deseaba, o tal vez porqué ya lo sabía. Después de todo, ¿Cuántos alumnos pueden tener una lechuza de ese tipo?

-Malfoy...

Pero el chico la calló, cuando puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios- Se que haz estado deseando esto tanto como yo. Y como escribí... Me apetece decirlo ahora.

-¿Decir qué?

-Que me tienes vuelto loco, Weasley.

Y dicho aquello, sin dar tiempo alguno de reacción sus pálidos labios se clavaron sobre los de la chica. La besó con dulzura y de manera suave, pero como todo un maestro de la seducción supo exactamente cuando apresurar el paso. Rose le correspondió al poco tiempo, y le fascino probar aquel sabor a menta que había olfateado en su amortentia la clase pasada de posiones.

Scorpius mordió el labio inferior de la muchacha, obligando a esta a entre abrir su boca, y fue entonces cuando sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla, llena de sensuales caricias y mezclada con su dulce aliento.

Cuando se separaron fue por reclamó de oxigeno de parte de sus pulmones. Y chocaron sus frentes, el sonrojo en las pecosas mejillas de la chica fue inevitable... -Eres un bastardo Malfoy... -le dijo cuando observó fijamente sus ojos.

-Y así me amas, Weasley... -masculló el muchacho.- ¿Y Bien? … ¿Serás Mía, hoy?

Entonces Rose sonrió triunfante.- No solo Hoy, _Scorpius_. De ahora en adelante si así lo deseas...

Y un momento después volvieron a unir sus bocas. Claro que aquel amor que se proclamaban era algo que nadie se esperaba, siquiera Moh. Pero cada quien tenía sus cosas, y Rose se sentía con suerte porqué al menos Malfoy no era su primo. Pues si lo que sentía en el pecho era real... Ya se las arreglaría para hablar con su padre...

Por ahora quería disfrutar la madrugada de...

_El día después de San Valenti._

.

_**N/A: **_

_¡Hola Mi Mundo Fanfiction!_

_Hahaha, Me ha pegado la loquera y como estaba super inspirada he escrito este fanfic. Es mi primer Rose x Scorpius y la verdad espero que me halla quedado bien. La tercera generación me parece algo complicada, pero pues aquí hice mi rollo._

_Scorpius & Rose, Molly & Fred, Albus..., James & Dominique. Lucy... Etc.. :D_

_¡Feliz día de San Valentin a todos!_

_Y no se olviden de los amigos... ¡Que también importan!_

_Un besote. _

_Mitche~_

_PD: Da Click abajo si quieres que Scorpius te de un besito de NO San Valentín. _


End file.
